In Memoriam
by Violinchen
Summary: Du lagst tot vor mir, tot von meiner Hand. Dabei hatte ich dich doch so sehr geliebt. Du warst die einzige Liebe meines Lebens und jetzt hatte ich dich getötet. Warum standest du nur auf der falschen Seite? Wir hätten gemeinsam so viel erreichen können...


Ich stand reglos vor deinem toten Körper, der nun vor mir auf dem kalten Steinboden der Halle der Prophezeiungen lag. Ich war wie erstarrt, den Zauberstab noch in der erhobenen Linken, mein Blick starr auf dich gerichtet. Der Raum hallte wider von Kampfgeschrei, dem Krachen der Flüche und erleuchtet von den grünen Funken und Blitzen, die den Kampf begleiteten. Du lagst tot vor mir, tot von meiner Hand. Dabei hatte ich dich doch so sehr geliebt. Du warst die einzige Liebe meines Lebens und jetzt hatte ich dich getötet. Warum standest du nur auf der falschen Seite? Wir hätten gemeinsam so viel erreichen können, so viel Macht, so viel Einfluss. Aber du musstest dich doch auf die Seite der Gegner schlagen, dieser verblendeten, naiven, verräterischen Muggelfreunde. Blutsverräter. Du warst ein Black, du hast die Familie verraten. Als du mit sechzehn von zu Hause ausgerissen bist und bei den Potters aufgenommen wurdest, hat deine Mutter dich aus der Familie verstoßen und aus unseren Reihen gelöscht. Du warst kein Black mehr. Du galtest als Verräter, als Geächteter. Wie konntest du nur? Damals war ich fünfzehn und empfand deinen Verrat nicht als solchen. Für mich war es ein Akt der Auflehnung gegen deine Mutter.

Du warst doch immer schon ein Aufständischer und hast dich nie um Traditionen gekümmert. Ich habe dich immer bewundert, immer zu dir aufgesehen. Die Familie war dir gleichgültig, es war dir gleich, was sie von dir erwarteten, du hast dich niemals untergeordnet, hast immer genau das Gegenteil von dem getan, was sie von dir erwartet haben. Dafür bewunderte ich dich. Du warst anders als alle anderen. Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit haben, wollte von dir nicht immer wie die kleine Kusine behandelt werden. Ich wollte dir gefallen. Du warst der einzige, in den ich mich je verliebt habe. Dass unsere Liebe von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war, wusste ich damals nicht. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich mich nach einem netten Wort, einem aufmerksamen Blick von dir gesehnt. Doch in deinen Augen war ich immer die kleine Kusine, die du bereits von Kindesbeinen an kanntest, und nicht das Mädchen, das ich wollte, dass du siehst. Hogwarts war eine Qual für mich, auch wenn niemandem mein Leiden auffiel. Niemand wusste, wie ich innerlicher zerrissen wurde, wenn du vor deinen Freunden mit deinen Eroberungen geprahlt hast oder wenn ich sah, dass du den andern Mädchen ganz andere Blicke zuwarfst als mir. Und am wenigsten hast du bemerkt, wie ich litt.

Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als alles anders wurde zwischen uns. Es war eines der Black'schen Familienfeste im Manor meiner Eltern. Die gesamte Familie war anwesend und es war eines dieser tödlich langweiligen Feste, die ich so abgrundtief verabscheute. Die ganze Verwandtschaft, die dich andauernd mit deinen Vorfahren verglich- einfach schrecklich. Und meine Mutter wachte mit Argusaugen über meine Schwestern und mich. Dass wir ja kein falsches Wort sagten und uns so benahmen, wie es sich für Black- Töchter gebürte. Der Familie gegenüber ehrerbietig, untertänig, verachtend Blutsverrätern gegenüber, grausam Untergebenen gegenüber. Ich hasste das Katzbuckeln vor diversen Großtanten und Großonkeln, ich hasste es, wie ein Turnierpferd gemustert zu werden und ständig an meinen übrigen gleichaltrigen Verwandten gemessen zu werden. Und noch viel mehr hasste ich „Bella, Liebes!", meistens ausgesprochen von älteren Tanten, die mich dann schamlos und rücksichtslos analysierten. Ich hatte niemals Probleme, der Familie zu gefallen. Ich war der Inbegriff einer Black- Tochter, ich war diejenige, die man als leuchtendes Beispiel immer anführte und wurde von allen gern gesehen. Und trotzdem hasste ich diese Familienfeste wie die Pest.

Diesmal war es mir gelungen, mich von der Verwandtschaft davonzustehlen und ich hatte mich in den hintersten Winkel unseres Gartens zurückgezogen. Es war mein liebster Platz, die Bank unter der alten Trauerweide, wo ich es mir gemütlich gemacht hatte. Ich blinzelte träge in die Sonne und genoss die Stille und Abgeschiedenheit dieses Plätzchens. Müßig hing ich meinen Gedanken nach, als mich Schritte aufschreckten.

„Da bist du ja!", sagtest du lächelnd und ließt dich neben mir nieder. „Ich habe dich schon gesucht."

„Ist es dir gelungen, dich abzuseilen?", fragte ich grinsend.

Du nicktest fröhlich. „Ja, ich habe Onkel Nepomuk angeboten, seinen Drink aufzufüllen, ehe er einen erneuten Vortrag über die guten dunklen Zeiten anfangen konnte. Leider habe ich vergessen, wo ich den Guten zuletzt gesehen habe, also konnte ich ihm seinen Drink nicht bringen. Wirklich ein Jammer!", setztest du schelmisch hinzu.

Ich stimmte in dein Gelächter mit ein. Deine blauen Augen blitzten übermütig, deine Haare fielen dir in wirren Locken in die Stirn. Noch nie hatte ich dich so sehr geliebt, wie in diesem Moment. Aber ich war für dich ja nicht mehr, als deine kleine Kusine. Und genau dies wurde mir in diesem Augenblick auch schmerzhaft bewusst. Und doch wünschte ich, dass diese Minuten niemals vorübergehen würden. Was hätte ich darum gegeben, damals die Zeit anzuhalten. Doch dies war das erste Mal, dass du mich anders als sonst ansahst. Du wurdest schlagartig ernst, doch das warme Lächeln in deinem Gesicht blieb.

„Du bist hübsch heute, Bella.", sagtest du, während du mich bewundernd mustertest.

Ich senkte verlegen meine Augen und spürte, wie sich die Röte in meine Wangen stahl. Mein Herz pochte vor Aufregung, dass ich dachte, es würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Endlich wagte ich es, scheu meinen Blick zu heben und deinen blauen Augen zu begegnen, die mich doch so in deinen Bann zogen. Beinahe in Zeitlupe hobst du deinen Arm und zogst mich an dich. Es schien wiederum Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis du mich küsstest. Niemals war ich so frei und unbeschwert gewesen, wie an diesem Frühlingstag.

Es folgten herrliche Monate. Sie gehören zur glücklichsten Zeit meines Lebens- weil ich bei dir war. Damals konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemals etwas zwischen uns treten könnte. Wie lag ich damit doch falsch! Ich hatte meine Rechnung ohne deinen Starrsinn gemacht.

Du hieltest eisern an deiner Überzeugung fest. Für dich waren Voldemort und seine Todesser eine Bande von Verbrechern und du sprachst dich offen gegen sie aus. Den Bruch mit deiner Familie hattest du schon lange zuvor vollzogen, der mit mir war nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit. Wir stritten viel damals, als ich begann, mit Voldemort zu sympathisieren. Du warst enttäuscht von mir, dass ich mich nicht gegen die Familientradition wandte und stattdessen genau da tat, was sie von mir erwarteten. Dass es meine eigene Entscheidung war, übersahst du dabei völlig. Ich, ich allein habe beschlossen, mich ihm anzuschließen. Auf meinen eigenen Wunsch hin empfing ich mit knapp siebzehn Jahren das Dunkle Mal von ihm und wurde in der Folge seine treueste Dienerin, gefürchtet von allen- egal ob Todesser oder Feinde. Macht. Wie ich dieses Gefühl liebte.

Es war unser schlimmster Streit, als du das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Unterarm entdecktest. Du hast geschrieen, getobt, gewütet, aber du hast nicht die Hand gegen mich erhoben. Du hast unsere Familien verflucht, hast ihnen die Schuld daran gegeben. Du wolltest mich überreden, mit dir noch in derselben Nacht auf und davonzulaufen- irgendwohin, weit weg von Voldemort und der Familie Black. Ich weigerte mich. Ich hatte mich entschieden und ich würde den Weg, den ich eingeschlagen hatte mit dir gehen oder ohne dich. Es lag an dir. Als du einsahst, dass du mich nicht überzeugen konntest, Voldemort abzuschwören, sahst du mich nur lange aus traurigen Augen an. Es war das letzte Mal, dass wir uns für lange Jahre gesehen haben.

Ich stieg zur engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords auf. Ich traf Rodolphus Lestrange, Todesser, genauso überzeugt davon wie ich. Ich heiratete ihn und gemeinsam verbreiteten wir den Schrecken. Ich genoss meine Macht in vollen Zügen. Ich hatte alles- Macht, Anerkennung, Ruhm- und doch konnte ich dich in all der Zeit nicht vergessen, obwohl wir doch auf gegnerischen Seiten standen, Feinde waren. Ich war enttäuscht von dir, weil du dich gegen mich gewandt hast, nicht an meiner Seite warst, nicht für dasselbe wie ich eintratst, sondern dich von mir abgewandt hattest. Ich war wütend auf dich, maßlos wütend, ich hasste dich, doch immer noch liebte ich dich auf diese verquere Weise, die ich immer noch nicht verstehen kann. In all den Jahren hat sich an meiner Liebe zu dir nichts geändert, diese alles verzehrende Liebe empfand ich für Rodolphus nie. Ich habe ihn geschätzt, ja, aber niemals so sehr geliebt wie dich. Mit der Zeit wurde mir klar, dass wir gemeinsam keine Zukunft hatten, dass zu viel zwischen uns stand. Ich versuchte meiner Gefühle Herr zu werden, alles, was zwischen uns gewesen ist, abzutöten, um von dir endlich frei zu werden, aber es gelang mir nicht, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte. Ich hasste dich als Feind des Dunklen Lords, jedoch liebte ich dich als Sirius, dem ich damals mit fünfzehn mein Herz geschenkt hatte und dem es immer gehören würde.

Als mich die Auroren nach dem Fall Voldemorts nach Askaban brachten, vermochten selbst die Dementoren meine Liebe zu dir nicht auszulöschen. Askaban hat mich nicht gebrochen, es hat mich stärker gemacht. Als ich erfuhr, dass du nur ein paar Zellen weiter warst, war die folgende Zeit die quälendste meines Lebens. Dich so nah und dennoch so unerreichbar zu wissen, war die größte Folter für mich. Du hast gewiss von meinen Taten gehört und sicherlich verteiltest du mich dafür aufs strengste. Doch immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage, ob du mich in all den Jahren vergessen hast oder ob du gleich zerrissen warst wie ich. Denn der Gedanke, dass du mich verabscheuten könntest, quälte mich am meisten. Immerzu fragte ich mich, was du in diesem Moment wohl machtest, woran du gerade dachtest, ob du in deinen Gedanken vielleicht einmal zu mir kamst. Ich wusste es nicht und diese Unwissenheit nagte stärker an meiner Seele als ein Hippogreif an einem Knochen. Askaban gelang es nicht, mich zu brechen, doch die Liebe zu dir und die Gewissheit, dass ich dir auf ewig ausgeliefert sein würde und wir gemeinsam keine Chance hatten, schaffte es beinahe.

Nach meinem Ausbruch, in der wiedererlangten Freiheit ging die Qual für mich weiter. Doch mittlerweile wusste ich, dass wir gemeinsam keine Zukunft hatten. Entweder du oder ich oder wir beide, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Einer von uns musste untergehen. Ich musste endlich von dir loskommen, ich konnte nicht noch weiter mit dieser Zerrissenheit leben. Nach all den Jahren konnte ich meiner Leibe zu dir immer noch nicht Herr werden. Du warst meine einzige Schwachstelle. Als ich dich in der Halle der Prophezeiungen sah, kamen alle Gefühle, die ich für dich jemals hatte, wieder mit solch einer Intensität auf, dass es mir fast die Besinnung raubte. Wir standen uns beide als Feinde gegenüber, unversöhnlich und doch auf ewig verbunden. Beide entschlossen, keine Gnade zu zeigen, nicht schwach zu werden, unerbittlich dem anderen gegenüber, zum Äußersten entschlossen. Und doch war die Liebe, die es immer noch zwischen uns gab, beinahe physisch greifbar. Wir wussten beide, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Entweder du oder ich oder wir beide. Es kam ganz darauf an, wer schneller war. An Können standen wir beide uns nichts nach, es ging jetzt schlicht und einfach um Zehntelsekunden. Wessen Fluch zuerst traf.

Als du zu Boden stürztest, sahst du mich nicht überrascht an. Nein, du lächeltest mich genauso warm an, wie du es viele Jahre zuvor getan hast, als noch nichts zwischen uns stand. Ich erwiderte dein Lächeln. Wir sprachen kein Wort, und doch wusste ich, dass du mir meine Tat verziehen hast in dem Moment, als ich den Zauberstab erhoben habe.

Und jetzt liegst du tot vor mir. In dieser Welt hatten wir gemeinsam keine Zukunft, es war uns nicht bestimmt, gemeinsam glücklich zu werden. Ich weinte nicht, ich fühlte nicht einmal größere Trauer, als ich es nicht ohnehin in all den Jahren getan hatte. Es war vorbei, zu Ende, wir waren frei voneinander. Du wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein. Bis in die Ewigkeit.


End file.
